Princess of Konoha
by SurviveEternity
Summary: AU. Ino is raised by Asuma because her mother, also Asuma's sister, is dead and Inoichi's in a coma. She's also the oldest grandkid, and only granddaughter, of the Sandaime. AsuKure ?Ino NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, first fanfiction that's **_**not**_** KankuIno! YAYZ! This story's been...I dunno, hibernating in my head for a while...It started a year ago? Yea, a year. And this is dedicated to Nicole-chan, who aided in planting this in my head.**

**Language Alert-PG to PG-13**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama won't share! WAAAH!**

Someone was walking around, and not being very quiet about it. Asuma's eyes snapped open, _'Why the hell do I have a_ kid_ anyway?!'_ He stood up off the master bed and walked into the kitchen, where he guessed the little girl would be. And sure enough, the three year old was attempting to get a drink of milk, "Need help, Kiddo?" His light brown orbs met her pale blue ones and the small blonde nodded, "Didn't wanna wake you up, Daddy."

"I'm not your dad, Ino," he sighed, pouring the milk into a cup, "Why aren't you asleep?" The seventeen-turning-eighteen year old glanced at the clock, "It's 3:26 AM, we're leaving at seven, you need to sleep."

"I couldn't...We're leaving Naruto, and Auntie Anko." Ino said quietly, looking at the man she viewed as a father. Asuma smiled, "But we're coming back in a few years." Whilst his face was happy, his eyes weren't sparkling, _'I can't believe it's been three years since Otou-san called me into the office..._

_"Asuma." The newly-turned fifteen year old just raised an eyebrow at his father, "You've got a baby in your arms."_

_"This is your neice, Yamanaka Ino," the Sandaime rocked the little girl gently, "Kumiko was her mother."  
"Was?!" Kumiko was Asuma's closest sister, and a dedicated mother, if her little girl was here and she wasn't... "Kumiko passed on giving birth to her and Inoichi, her father, in a coma because of the battle with the Kyuubi."_

_"And I'm here?"_

_"Because Kumi named you as the guardian for her little girl." Asuma just stood there blinking. "You're her new guardian. You're supposed to raise her." When Asuma opened his mouth to say he wouldn't, Hiruzen gave him the little pink bundle. As he freaked out how to hold her, the Sandaime made remarks like 'You don't want hold her that way.' 'Remember to cradle her.' After about two minutes Asuma had figured out the right hold, and he looked down at the small bundle; Her bright blue eyes were open and she was looking at his face. She cooed and he smiled, "Hello." He looked up to his father, and nodded._

Ino cocked her head, _'Daddy's acting weird...'_ She waved her little hand in front of his face, then she reached over to touch his face and found her hand caught by his. She blinked her big blue orbs as Asuma let go of her wrist. He looked at the empty glass, and said, "Time for bed, Kiddo."

"Can I stay with you?" Ino asked, "Just this once?" Asuma's light brown orbs met her baby blue ones and he sighed, "Yes." He reached down and picked her up, placing her on one hip. Taking the glass in one hand, he put it in the sink to wash it the next morning. Checking that the door was still locked, he felt her head hit his side and heard the yawn. Yawning, he headed back to the master bedroom. Placing her down on the bed, Asuma covered Ino with the blanket then laid down and covered himself. "G'night, Kiddo."

"Night, Daddy."

SurviveThisWorld4Eternity

Asuma was talking to five of the other eleven Guardians while Ino was playing with Sora, the son of Kazuma. They had arrived two years ago and Ino had run into Sora, literally, on the first day while Asuma was working. The young blonde was now five and showed an enthusiam for lightning techniques; Tou, the only female member, and Kitane, one of Asuma's friends, often showed off a little to see the little girl smile, and Tou often showed off some of her Genjutsu to entertain both Ino and Sora.

But now Asuma, Tou, Kitane, Chiriku, Seito and Nauma were about to face off with the other six; They, as in Asuma's group, had discovered that the other half were going to replace the daimyo with a puppet because they believed only the daimyo should rule, the Hokage could drop dead for they cared, and because the daimyo didn't agree with them.

Ino didn't hear much, and she didn't mean to hear anything at all, but she heard, "Kazuma's planning..." "Want to replace..." "The daimyo's in danger..." "Tonight..." _'Daddy sounds upset...And Tou-chan doesn't sound happy either...Neither does 'Tane...Something's not right...'_ The blonde stopped playing and Sora asked, "What's wrong, Ino-chan?"

"Daddy sounds upset..." She said and Sora smiled at her, "My dad sounded upset too, but I'm sure everything's going to be all right tomorrow!" The two went to sleep minutes later and Ino drifted into sleep...

_Asuma was waiting in the Daimyo's room and when he heard sounds outside the room, he dropped into a fighting position. Ino cocked her head to the side and blinked, "What're you doing, Daddy?" He didn't even look at her, "Why are you ignoring me?!" She stomped forwards and when she reached out for his jacket, her hand went _through_ his jacket. She pulled it back and looked at it, blinking. Then she saw Kazuma enter the room, "Asuma!" The older man grinned wickedly, "I thought you didn't like your father."_

_Asuma just grinned back and shot forwards. The two began to battle and then the scene faded to black. _

_Ino looked around, she was standing on a cliff, looking into a valley. "Tou-chan!" She exclaimed, realizing who the four outer figures were, "Tane, Seito-san, Nauma-san." Then she saw them making hand signs, and suddenly the five figures in the middle turned to ashes, "Wh-What?" Then she saw Kazuma come running forwards. He disappeared and Nauma fell. "No..." She whispered and sobbed when she saw Kazuma vanish again, then Seito fell, "No..." She was getting louder, he vanished and Tou fell, "NO." Tears slid down Ino's face when she saw Kitane fall, "NO!"_

Sora woken up by a yell of "NO!" His brown eyes widened when he realized Ino was screaming in her sleep. "Ino-chan, wake up!"

_The scene had faded to black seconds after Kitane had fallen and she was standing in the middle of a large compound. An elderly woman walked out of her house and Ino's eyes widen when she saw the man behind her, katana raised high. She squeezed her eyes shut and sobbed when she heard the sound of metal colliding with skin. The old woman fell to the ground, and Ino saw the attacker's eyes, _'Black and red...' _She gasped and then closed her eyes again as the murderer slaughtered the old man who had come out to see what was going on. The dark haired man vanished and Ino gasped as she realized his sword was in her stomach. He yanked out the blade and vanished._

"Ino-chan, Ino-chan, wake up!" Sora was shaking her, and shaking himself, was she having a fit? Was what wrong? She was sobbing in her sleep, "No, no, no, no, no!" His eyes widened when he heard what she said next, "Please, Itachi, please, not your brother, please, not Sasuke. Please..." Then she growled out, "Get your filthy hands _off_ of Iruka-sensei! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Then she screamed, "NOO!" And woke up.

Ino was shaking, and whispering, "No, no, no, no, no...No...No..." Sora embraced her, and asked, "Ino-chan?" It was like she didn't hear him at all, she was shaking, her skin cold and clammy to the touch, "No...No...No..." The blue haired child just held her close and tried to comfort her. Ino felt someone hugging her, _'Who?'_ then she realized she didn't care who it was, the blonde just latched onto their shirt and sobbed.

Asuma and Chiriku were almost to the room where the children when they heard the loud scream. Every person in the building was running for the room but the two remaining Guardians got there first, and Asuma moved swiftly when he saw Ino sobbing into Sora's chest and the young boy rubbing her back. "Ino-chan?"

"Daddy?" Her blue eyes latched onto his, and he pulled her into a hug. "Please...Please don't leave me..." She whispered and he hugged her closer. Chiriku glared at the gaping crowd outside the door, and they all quickly vanished.

Ino looked at Asuma and said, "Tou-chan and 'Tane...They're never coming back, are they?" Both Guardians froze when her sentence registered, how'd-? Chiriku knelt next to Asuma and looked at the little girl, "Why do you ask?"

"He-He killed them..." She sobbed, "He va-vanished and they f-fell." Ino looked up, "Th-they're dead." Now the two Guardians were confused, but Asuma just held his charge closer and Chiriku looked at Sora, "Why did you wake up?"

"She-She just yelled 'no' in her sleep," the boy was shaking, "She was sh-shaking and s-sobbing...Then-Then she was begging someone named I-Itachi, she was telling them not your brother, not Sasuke...Then she gr-growled something about a person named Iruka-sensei and said 'Kage Bushin no Jutsu!'" Black eyes met brown as the men looked at each, and Sora looked between them before Chiriku said, "Continue."

"Th-Then she screamed...And woke up...She was sa-saying 'No, no, no, no...' She was cold and shivering...Then she started crying..." Chiriku swooped down and hugged him, making the boy's eyes widen.

**Two Weeks Later:**

Asuma looked at Ino, the normally bubbly girl hadn't spoken to him at all since the night the others died. They had attended the memorial service for Tou, Kitane and the others, and now they were heading back to Konoha. She moved forward and hugged Sora. He whispered something in her ear and she whispered back. The two children held each other tighter, then Sora let go. Ino was a second behind, but she also let go.

The two had been walking for several minutes before Ino spoke up, "Why did Kazuma kill them?"

Asuma looked down at her and she looked up to meet his eyes, then she turned her head forwards, "They never did anything to him...And why did he say that you don't like Ojii-san?" Now Asuma's eyes widened and he knelt down next to her, "What do you mean?"

"You were in the Daimyo's room." She looked down at him and blinked, then, with a lot of intelligence for a five year old, put it all together, "Kazama was going to replace the Daimyo." She glared at him, "Tell me the truth." He sighed and nodded.

"Hmm..." Ino looked forwards and began to walk. Asuma followed her.

**Ok...Sora and the Twelve Guardians are mentioned in the **_**anime**_**, they're part of a **_**filler arc**_** in the NARUTO Shippuuden anime. I'll explain the 'Auntie Anko and Naruto' line in the next few chapters. And I'll also attempt to explain how and why Ino saw those things. I also kinda took a creative liscense with the twelve guardians, because the amount we really know about them is next to zero.**

**Whilst this story is much, **_**much**_** older than Rising From The Sand, it certainly isn't going to be my main project, **_**that's**_** RFTS. It's an AU story, really. **

**And Ino and Asuma are **_**not**_** related, it's just an idea I had from a long, **_**long**_** time ago and have been attempting to write for the same amount of time.**

**Now, no updates until I get 2 reviews (JUST TWO BLOODY REVIEWS!) and because I know I won't get those for a few **_**months**_** I'll have plenty of time to write the next chapter!**

**-Survive**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTAH TWO!**

**This is unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. And, as a side note, I don't hang around children below the age of 10 that often, so my five-year-olds are probably gonna be extremely mature for their ages.**

**Language Alert (...Again...)**

**Disclaimer: Hit the back button, it's in chaptah one!**

Ino's head swiveled around to look at the gate again and then she looked around, her big blue eyes taking everything in. Asuma chuckled, moving the strap on his bag again. The blonde looked up at him, then when she looked down, she exclaimed, "Naruto!" The two children collided then Ino stood up, giggling. She offered her hand to Naruto, who gladly accepted. As soon as they were both standing, the two blondes embraced.

"Asuma!" The broad-shouldered man was attacked from behind a purple-haired, dango-loving Anko Mitarashi. When he saw her face, he rolled his eyes, she even had a stick of dango in her mouth.

"How're you?" Ino asked Naruto, and the boy grinned, "Anko adopted me last year!"

"Really?" Ino asked, and when he nodded, she grinned, "That's great! I had a lot of fun and I made friends with Sora, after we didn't like each other for two whole months!"

"Sora?" Naruto cocked his head to the side and blinked, Ino nodded, "He's about my height, blue hair, brown eyes, and," she blinked, "Actually a lot like you; Especially when it comes to races." Thinking about it for a second, she looked at him, then suggested, "How 'bout we go ask if we can race to the Tower." She pointed at the tower, and he nodded.

Asuma and Anko looked down in unison, and Anko asked, "What do you brats want?"

"Can we race to the Hokage's Tower?" Ino asked, fixing the two adults with her perfected puppy dog eyes. Anko's brownish-gray orbs met Asuma's light brown ones, and they sighed in unison. When they looked down, Naruto had joined his 'sister' in staring at them with his perfect puppy dog eyes. "Yes," before the two could celebrate, Asuma continued, "But only if we can see you."

"Ok!" The two took off and the adults followed at a calmer pace.

Naruto was in the lead until the final corner before they could see the Tower, and Ino sped up, beating him around the corner and to the Tower. "Haha!" Ino grinned, "I beat you!" Naruto glared at her for a second before the two embraced...Then they jumped when they heard "WHY HELLO THERE!" A tall man knelt in front of them, he had large eyebrows and bowl cut, "MY NAME IS GAI! YOU TWO ARE VERY YOUTHFUL!"

Naruto replied just as loudly, "MY NAME IS NARUTO! NICE TO MEET YOU!" And the two started talking and Ino looked like a cat who's tail had been stepped on.

Asuma and Anko saw this, then laughed outloud, bringing Gai's attention to them, "ASUMA! YOU ARE LOOKING VERY YOUTHFUL!" Ino ran and hid behind Asuma, whispering, "Hide me."

"IS SHE YOUR DAUGHTER?" Gai asked, very loudly, bringing the attention of every nin in the area, and Asuma muttered, "Kill me now." Anko just laughed. Asuma looked at him, and said, "She's my neice, but she's also my daughter." Ino looked up at him and smiled. He picked her up and placed her on one hip, "Let's go talk to Ojii-san."

Anko grinned as Asuma walked into the Hokage's Tower, "C'mon Naru-chan, let's go make sure Asuma doesn't kill the Sandaime." Naruto placed his hand in hers and they also entered the Tower. Gai just watched this, open-mouthed, then he grinned, "ANKO AND ASUMA HAVE BOTH FOUND SOMEONE TO TEACH THEIR YOUTH, AND I SHOULD, TOO!"

..World4Eternity.

Asuma knocked on the door to his father's office. He had left Ino with Anko so he could talk to his dad alone; Asuma wasn't sure he'd be able to control his anger with the Sandaime and he didn't want Ino to hear some of the swear words he was _very_ tempted to use.

"Come in." Asuma entered and Hiruzen looked up to meet his youngest's son eyes. Asuma stood straighter, and the Sandaime said, after he returned his gaze to his papers, "You've returned."

"Yes." Asuma nodded affirmative.

Anko cocked her head when she finally heard the yelling she had been awaiting, "It's been two and a half minutes, a new record."

"Huh?" Ino asked then she also picked up on the loud sounds coming from her grandfather's office, "Daddy lost his temper again."

"Anko? What're you doing here?" A black-haired, red-eyed woman, with a silver-haired, mask-wearing man, turned the corner, "I thought it was your day off. And who's this?"

"Yamanaka Ino." Ino said, then cocked her head to the side, "Or is it Sarutobi now?" She looked at Anko who shrugged, then said, "Don't you dare move, you brats." She got up and walked over to Kurenai, "She's Asuma's charge."

"Asuma's her guardian?" Kurenai asked, "Why? When?"

"Five years ago, just after the Kyuubi attack. Her mother was Sarutobi Kumiko, Asuma's older sister," Anko looked at her friend and ex-roommate, "You know, the only Sarutobi he could talk to without yelling."

"So he's back." Anko looked at Hatake Kakashi, "Yep." She looked back at Kurenai, "When you run into him tell him I took the kids to get dango."

After a long thirty minutes, Asuma exited the office, and ran straight into Kurenai, "K-Kurenai." He stuttered, not expecting to run into her so soon. She crossed her arms and said, "You've been taking care of Yamanaka Ino for the past five years and never told me."

"Anko told you."

"Yes, she told me. And she also told me to tell you that she took the kids to get dango." Kurenai blinked for a minute, "Why did she say 'kids'?"  
"She adopted Uzumaki Naruto last year. He and Ino were practically inseparable." Asuma said, "Did she say which dango shop?"

"Probably her favorite." Kurenai shrugged, then turning back, she called, "Kakashi, think you could give the report? You are the senior shinobi." The masked man just waved a hand, and she returned her gaze to Asuma, "I'll escort you there." Asuma smiled and the two set off.

..World4Eternity.

Anko looked at the two kids in front of her, smiling gently, _'It's hard to believe Naruto's grown up...I still remember when he woke me up at 2 AM to be fed.'_ Then the purple-haired psychopath heard Ino giggling, "Auntie Anko's in trouble."

"Wha-?" The stick of dango fell out of Anko's mouth when she saw Asuma's expression. _'Oh, sh*t!'_ Asuma looked at her, "May I speak to you for a moment?" Anko stood up and went to talk to him.

The two children raised eyebrows at this, then they shrugged, in unison, and returned to their conversation.

"You told Kurenai." Asuma accused and Anko replied, "You should've told her years ago." The two glared at each other, then Asuma asked, "What have you been doing since I left?"

"I'm assigned to the Forest of Death, for the Chuunin exams." Anko replied smugly. Asuma looked at her, "And you got this assignment how?"

"The Sandaime thought I'd be the best for it."

Asuma muttered, "Of course you would be, you're a psychopath!" Anko heard him and slapped him upside the head, "Ass."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Brat." Anko blinked when Asuma called her a 'brat' then glared, "Jerk."

"Psycho."

"And proud of it." Asuma rolled his eyes at Anko, who just grinned back.

..World4Eternity.

Naruto had wanted to go a park, and seeing as Asuma still needed to find an apartment for him and Ino to stay in, Ino had been dumped on Anko's lap once more. The purple-haired woman had offered her guestroom and couch to the other two, but Ino had politely declined, whilst giving Asuma a look that said _'you'd better find a place for us to stay _NOW!!!' Asuma had hurriedly informed Anko he needed to go apartment-shopping and vanished.

And Anko had found the entire exchange hilarious. Naruto looked at her strangely when she collapsed laughing and Ino glared. Anko stood up and glared back, then she stuck out her tongue at Ino who just rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, brats, let's go to the park."

**AAAAAND END!**

**I just discovered today that PoK though with the least reviews has the most favorites (1) and the most alerts (2) and the fastest review rate (The 2 reviews I wanted in 3-4 days) arigatou! SlEePyVaMpIrE and animeluverqueen. And for anyone who liked Sora, I will be bringing him back later!**

**Thanks again,**

**-Survive**


	3. Chapter 3

**'Ello y'all! Chaptah 3!**

**Almost all of the characters will be at least a small bit OOC, but it's AU, so cut me some slack.**

**This is chapter is dedicated to my family's cat, who joined the Lord our Father 10/03/08. RIP Sammy-Kitty.**

**Disclaimer: *Rolls her eyes* Must I say it? NARUTO's **_**not**_** mine, as much I wish it was, it belongs to the meanie Kishimoto-sama who won't share!**

Asuma looked at Ino, who was skipping towards the Academy. He smiled gently, thinking, _'She's already heading off for her first day...I can't believe five and a half years have gone so fast...'_ The dark-haired young man looked at Anko, who was walking Naruto to his first day as well, and saw the exact same emotions flash through her eyes. She looked up and smiled at him, stepping over next to him, "I can't believe they've grown up so much."

"I know," Asuma nodded, "They're almost six already."

"We should enjoy the days we have before they become moody teenagers." Anko said and Asuma glared at her, "Don't remind me. But remember Genin comes first."

"True." Anko nodded at the broad-shoulder man, before picking up her pace, "Oy! Wait up, you brats!"

**~..World4Eternity.~**

Asuma waited outside the Academy for Ino and she came running out, grinning widely, "Look at what I got, Daddy!" It had been two months since the beginning of Ino's first year, and now she was getting her first report card. He took it from her, and read it, "Three A's, two B's, well done." Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked up at her father figure. "Why don't we go to that new barbeque place?" The tan skinned man asked and the small blonde nodded energetically. "Can we go with Auntie Anko and Naruto?"

"Anko told me she'd be take Naruto out for ramen," Asuma replied, then looked down at Ino and sighed, "Do you really want to bring someone else?"

She nodded her head energetically then skipped over to, Asuma gulped, the Akimichis. _'Not only does she have to choose two people from the family that eats the most, she also has to choose her father's ex-teammate!'_ He sighed, dropping his head, before the young man looked up again, '_And from the looks of things, Akimichi Chouza has accepted.'_

Akimichi Chouza smiled at the little girl, _'Definitely Inoichi's.'_ He had been talking to Chouji about where to go for dinner when a small blonde skipped over and asked if they would join her and her 'daddy' for dinner. When Chouji introduced her, the older Akimichi had smiled at her and asked, "Where's your father?"

She pointed at the Sandaime's youngest son, and said, "He's not my real daddy, my real one's in a coma, but he raised me."

"We'd love to come." Chouji said before Chouza could think it over, and the red-haired man stood up and realized Ino was watching him, then asked, "Do you approve? My da-uncle," Ino hurriedly changed the word, "Told me you were one of my father's teammates and a very close friend."

"Why wouldn't I?" Chouza asked, and noticed Chouji was also looking at her, and Ino stuttered out, "Well I thought you didn't like my uncle and that knowing he raised me instead of a Yamanaka which negates the chances of the InoShikaChou trio would make you upset..."

"'Negates'?" Chouji asked and Ino replied, "Negates...It rather like cancels."

"I'm not upset," Chouza looked at Sarutobi Asuma, and noticed that his pose had changed from leaning against the wall and he was starting to walk towards them, apprehension on his face. For a minute he was confused before he realized, _'He probably heard about the stink I and Shikaku made when we heard Ino was going to be raised by him.'_ They had been drunk, still upset from what happened to Inoichi, angry at themselves for letting it happen, and having a bad night, so when they heard Ino wasn't going to be raised an Yamanaka, they...How to word it? Lost it. And apparently scared the crap outta the kid raising her.

"Akimichi-sama," Asuma gulped before offering his hand to the older Akimichi, hoping and praying the older man wouldn't grab him and throw him at something. Chouza shook Asuma's hand and nodded. Chouza asked, "Where are we going?"

"There's a new barbeque place." Ino said, "It's down that street, turn right at Mitarashi Anko's favorite dango shop, walk past Naruto Sushi, turn right at Ichiraku's ramen stand and you're there." Chouza and Asuma grinned, she knew how to give directions to an Akimichi!

As they were walking away, Chouji asked, "Who's Mitarashi Anko?"

Ino looked at Asuma, who was pouting at her from across the table. A self-satisfied smile flitted across her face and Chouji gave her a knowing smile; She had explained to the younger Akimichi about the relations between her 'dad' and her actual father's teammates; Asuma terrified of what the older men would do to him, and Chouji had informed her that his father felt bad about what he had said and done, but he had no way to apologize, really. So the two children had plotted to do this, so Ino had ended up giving Chouji several acting lessons, who knew a six-year old could act so well, and apparently it was working.

Ino leaned over to whisper in Chouji's ear, "I think it's working." True enough, the two men were in fact conversing. About what, the two on the opposite side of the table had no idea because the other side were being very quiet, the restaurant was very noisy, and the Academy was still working on the basic math, reading, writing, etc. etc. so neither had been taught the ability to read lips-Though in this case it probably wouldn't be very useful because Chouza and Asuma were, number one, keeping their heads down, and, number two, moving their hands in front of their lips.

Ino reached into her school bag and pulled out her notebook, whilst she wasn't particularly good at drawing, she still liked to do it. But the drawings she drew she always hid because they were connected with her...Ino had no other way to word it was 'visions'. And some of the visions she was quite willing to go to the end of the earth and back to stop from happening. This time she was drawing something she had seen only once, when she was with Auntie Anko because Asuma was away on a mission and Anko was with Naruto. Two young shinobi, mid to late teens, on a date. The kunoichi was rather tall, with pale skin, blue eyes and curly black hair, the young man was also on the tall side, honey blond hair pulled into a low ponytail, tanned skin, and dark blue eyes. The kunoichi was looking up at the sky and rolling her eyes as the young shinobi was apologizing to the elderly woman he knocked over.

Chouji looked over Ino's shoulder, watched for a couple of minutes, then, as the picture began to unfold, he blinked, then asked, "Who're they?"

"Not sure," Ino replied, "But I feel like I've known them forever." Whilst both men heard this, they chose to ignore it, until the line, "Not like imaginary friends, Chouji, like I've _really_ known them forever; Like they're a part of me, like..." Asuma and Chouza looked at the children, but the younger Sarutobi and Akimichi chose to ignore them, as Ino said, "Like they're my family. Like the man is my father; A total goofball with a serious side that he never shows. And the kunoichi would be my mother; Calm and serious most of the time, but she has her goofy moments."

"Her eyes match yours," Chouji said after a moment of observing, "The same sky blue." After a moment, his eyes widened, "That looks like the Yamanaka's flower shop! It hasn't been open since Kumiko-sama died, but it's open in this picture."

"May I see it, Ino?" Asuma asked. Ino shook her head, and after about five minutes of trying to coax her into giving him the picture, Asuma snapped, "Ino! Give me the damn picture!" Ino's blue eyes flashed, before she handed it over. Asuma flattened it out so he and Chouza could see. Both sets of eyes widened as they realized it was a scene from Kumiko and Inoichi's first date; the Yamanaka heir had been walking backwards, trying to impress the Sarutobi, and flattened an elderly woman, _in front of Inoichi's home!_ He had been so embarrassed he locked himself in his room for two days.

"Where'd you see this?" Asuma asked, and Ino replied, "In a dream."

"'In a dream'?" Asuma looked at Chouza and Chouza asked, "Have you seen anything else?" Ino nodded, and Chouza sighed, "I thought so." Looking at Asuma, "The Yamanaka clan was formed by Yamanka Inomaru, and there _is_ the rumored bloodline of the Yamanaka." Asuma raised an eyebrow, "But none of the Yamanaka family have shown any Kekkei Genkai."

"Because it only shows in main line women," Chouza said, "And it isn't like the Hyuuga or Uchiha ones. Well," Chouza looked thoughtful, "There's supposedly three stages, no one's ever seen the third. Ino has unlocked the first; You can see chunks from past, present or future. The second stage is the unlocking of a Doujutsu, called the Yumegan."

"'Dream eye'?" Asuma asked, and Chouza explained, "It allows the user to see an other person's memories, according to Inoichi's mother, Inoko. Memories only. And Inoko-sama says she's activated the third stage, but isn't allowed to tell anyone outside the clan about it."

"Is Inoko-sama still alive?" Asuma asked, and Chouza nodded. The Sarutobi stood up, and Ino sighed, before she slid out of the booth, "I guess we're going to go meet her?"

"Yes. Gomen, Akimichi-sama, but we must take our leave." Asuma bowed to Chouza, before moving to fish out his wallet, but Chouza shook his head, "I'll pay. You go."

"Thank you." The two Sarutobi left, and Chouza watched them go, _'There may be a chance at Ino-Shika-Chou yet, Inoko was a third of a team before, I doubt she'd let Inoichi's daughter slip passed without at least learning the Jutsu, especially not since Ino activated the Yume.'_

**Yep, this is confusing, but give me a break, and a few reviews? Might bring the updates a slight bit faster.**

**-Survive**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own NARUTO, I **_**do**_** however own an unfinished essay on how Victor Frankenstein wasn't the hero of the book Frankenstein by Mary Shelley...*Sighes* I gotta finish that soon.**

Asuma stood outside Inoko's chamber, after she ordered him out. He closed his eyes, but soon regretted that when someone tumbled into him. He caught himself, but the person who ran into him wasn't so lucky. Offering his hand to the woman, he noticed she had the hardened hands of a kunoichi.

The kunoichi glared at his hand before she stood by herself, "Sarutobi Asuma, am I correct?"

"You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Yamanaka Yuriko," her midnight blue eyes held an annoyed sparkle, "What're _you_ doing here? I thought you didn't want our heiress to assiociate with us." Asuma looked at her, "I do want Ino to know her family."

"Five years and you never let her visit!"

"I wasn't here for two years!"  
"But the other three?" As the two fought outside, the chamber held a much calmer atomosphere. Yamanaka Inoko looked at her granddaughter, "He has raised you sloppily."

"He is young, only fourteen years older than me," Ino replied, her blue eyes meeting her grandmother's, and Inoko nodded, "He has grown up from the feckless lad that would often accompany his sister here before taking off." A smile almost forced it's way onto Inoko's lips, "Or so the two lovers thought, he and I would follow them."

"He never mentioned that."

"Because he didn't know I was there until he became a Chuunin, and by that time they were married." Inoko explained, then said, "Now, you came here because you have awakened the Yume."

"Ho-How-?" Ino stuttered and Inoko waved her hand, "I have the Yume as well."

"Oh," Ino looked down, then looked up again, "I see things...From all times...The one th-that I see most often..." Inoko moved from her seat to crouch in front of her granddaughter, "It's his death, is it not?" Biting her lip, Ino nodded. Inoko smiled sadly, "The future changes, my dear, very simple actions can change it. This conversation can change the future." Inoko looked at her, and asked, "You've seen it as well? The Uchiha clan?" Ino nodded as well, and Inoko continued, "That, my dear, should be left alone."

"But-!"

"You haven't seen the full thing, haven't you?" Inoko asked.

"Full thing?" Ino asked, her expressive blue orbs revealing her confusion.  
"You need to work on that." Inoko said, randomly, and Ino cocked her head to the side, "Work on what?"

"Your eyes. They tell me everything you're thinking. There is a full thing to the Uchiha Massacre dream, and," Inoko sighed, "I don't know why I'm telling this to a six year old who probably can't keep a secret."  
"I _need_ to know," Ino said, "So I don't tell anyone about my dream." Her tone was smug, she had found the leverage she needed. Inoko glared at her, "You're definitely my son's daughter. The Uchiha Clan will be in the midst of planning a rebellion and the assassin was hired by the Elders to get rid of them." Ino's eyes widen for a second, then nodded, "I won't tell, Inoko-sama. I swear."

"Good girl." After a minute, Ino asked, "Is it true, does Naruto hold the Kyuubi?" Inoko stopped, her blue eyes wide. _'She knows...Curse the Yume!'_ Inoko looked directly in Ino's eyes, "What I'm about to tell you is a S-class secret, if anyone, anyone," Inoko grabbed Ino's shoulders and shook her, "Even Asuma," after thinking for a second, Inoko added, "_Especially_ Asuma, learns I told you this I'll be executed for treason, understand?" When Ino didn't move, Inoko shook her once more, "_Do you understand?_"

"Y-Yes."

"Good," Inoko sighed, and began the story. When she finished, Ino asked, "Does Otouto know?"  
"Most likely not, swear to God, I hope not." Inoko said, and Ino asked, "Should I tell him?"

"Wait until he's older, Darling," Inoko replied, and then said, pulling Ino into a hug, "Good girl."

**Ok, Short as all heck, but it's an update, yeah? I'm gonna be pushing these things out hopefully, so it's just gonna be a lot of short, but quick, updates for a while. Ok, folks, this is the last update until I get at least one review on each chapter, _counting the first chapter!_ Yes, one new review on _every chapter_. I may never ever update again, heck, I know I will 'cause no one takes the time to review these days, yes, I'm quite aware of the homework you may have piling on top of you right now, yes, I'm quite aware you might be stressed out at work, and in no good mood to review, yes, I'm aware you may have a family with pets and are going through a hard time, yes, I'm quite aware the world's f*ed up, but hey, make my day, gimme a review.**

**OMG! Ino knows now! Now she's got **_**two**_** S-class secrets to keep. (I count the Uchiha-massacre thingy as an S-class secret.)**

**-Survive**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, Ok, fine! I'll update. I was just using it as a kind of...hiatus to write chapter six. (Which is **_**still**_** not past the first paragraph yet, by the way)**

**Language alert, and a rather rude gesture is used in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I will never, ever own NARUTO, Ok? Stop bugging me!**

Ino leaned up against a tree. She was supposed to be finding flowers to make a bouquet, _'Why the hell do kunoichi need to know how to make _bouquets_?! I mean, we're supposed to be fighters, not fragile, little-What is Pinky _doing_?!'_ Narrowing her eyes, Ino started towards Haruno Sakura and her cronies.

Hyuuga Hinata sat with her head down, trying to ignore was the older girl was saying, "I thought the Hyuuga were supposed to be strong and powerful, not shy little wea-!" Sakura was interrupted by a new voice, "Who're you picking on now, Pinky?" Hinata's lavender eyes widened as she realized who it was! "I-Ino-chan!"

"Hinata," Ino said, "Let's go over there, where there're no annoying _insects_."

"What'd you just call me, Bitch?!" Sakura moved forward, thrusting a fist into Ino's face, but the blonde ignored it, continuing with, "That buzzing sound is so _annoying_!" Sakura snapped and punched Ino right in the face, knocking the blue eyed girl down.

"I-Ino-chan!" Hinata exclaimed, then gasped when she saw what Ino was doing. Sakura's eyes narrowed, "Did you just flip me the bird?!"

"Yes, I did," Ino replied, "Now leave Hinata _alone._"  
"Sure." Sakura had a wicked grin on her face and the Hyuuga heiress looked at the pinkette in surprise, then gasped when Sakura kicked Ino in the ribs. "But I'll just beat _you_ up instead." The Haruno continued to kick Ino. Ino tried to get up but Mai, one of Sakura's 'clique', slapped her across the face, then discovered her wrist caught by Ino's hand. Shoving herself up by one hand, Ino flung Mai into Sakura. Hanako, a heavy set green haired girl and Sakura's best friend, glared at Ino before tackling the blonde. Everyone stopped when Ino coughed up some blood when the two landed. Hanako got off, but Ino's breathing was raspy still. "Get Suzume-sensei!" Hinata exclaimed. When everyone looked at the Hyuuga heiress in surprise, she yelled, "GO!" Mai took off running and Hinata knelt beside Ino, feeling for broken bones.

Shiriyuri Suzume was startled when one of her older students ran into the meadow where she was helping a younger student, Mai was panting, but managed get out "Su-Suzume-sensei, we-we need help, Yamanaka Ino is injured." Suzume's eyes widened behind her glasses and she followed Mai back to where her injured student lay.

Upon seeing Ino, she immediately ordered Mai to run to the hospital and get a medic nin, before kneeling beside the blonde girl. Green chakra flowed from her hand into the Yamanaka. Feeling the broken and bruised ribs, her eyes narrowed, "What happened to her?"  
"She-She attacked us and we fought back!" Haruno Sakura said, and Hyuuga Hinata said, in an extremely pissed off tone, "They're lying, Suzume-sensei! Haruno-san was bullying me and Ino-chan stood up for me. Haruno-san punched her hard enough to knock her to the ground, and when Ino-chan 'flipped her the bird', I have no idea what that means," Suzume would have laughed had the situation not been so dire, Yamanaka Ino had a broken rib, which could puncture her lung, "Ino-chan told her to leave me alone, and Haruno-san agreed, before kicking Ino-chan in the ribs and other places. When Ino-chan tried to get up, Mai slapped her in the face, but Ino-chan caught her wrist and somehow managed to stand up before flinging Mai in Haruno-san. Then Hanako tackled Ino-chan and when they landed, Ino-chan coughed up blood and her breathing became raspy. Hanako got up, and I told Mai to get you."

"You didn't stutter," Sakura said, "You didn't stutter."

"I-I didn't?" Hinata asked, then said, "I didn't..." The Hyuuga heiress looked at Ino, before turning away, _'She stood up for me, and look what happened to her!'_ Closing her lavender orbs, the pale skinned girl walked away from the group, to think.

Asuma skidded into the hospital waiting room. He had just been informed Ino, his little girl, his princess, was in the hospital. "What happened?" He asked, looking straight at Ino's teacher, a respectable kunoichi named Shiriyuri Suzume, who pushed up her glasses before she replied, "Apparently Ino saw a group of students picking on another student and, after standing up for the bullied child, was beat up by the bullies." A faint smile flitted across the brunette kunoichi's face, "According to witnesses, Ino put up a good fight against the three students who attacked her, two of whom are a year older than her."

Asuma smiled wearily, he had taught Ino to fight, to protect herself, _'But not against the people who should be her _allies_! She should only have to fight her _enemies_ like Iwa, not the person who sits next to her in class!_'

Ino was walking down a dark corridor, "Hello?" She saw a partially-hidden figure with long blonde hair down their back in front of her. The figure turned around, revealing a tall man, "Hello."

"Who're you?" Ino asked, quickly stepping into a fighting stance.

"Don't worry, little one!" He exclaimed, holding up his hand, "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Inoichi."

"One, I'm not that little, two, how can I trust you, and three, where the heck are we?" Ino's stance relaxed a little, but she was still ready to fight.

"I can see that, because you can, and I believe we're in your mind." Inoichi crossed his arms.

"You sound like my grandmother," Ino said, and Inoichi asked, "Who is your grandmother?"

"Yamanaka Inoko," Ino replied, then looked up and to the sides, "This is my mind? Why is it so dark?"

"Your grandmother is Yamanaka Inoko?" The blond man knelt in front of Ino, who blinked her bright blue eyes at him, and a sorrowful look crossed his face, "Of course, Kumiko's eyes, how could I have missed them?" His hand travelled to her hair and he patted it, "The Yamanaka hair. How could I have mistaken it for anything else?"

"I'm sorry, what're you talking about?" The blonde girl raised an eyebrow at him, putting her arms on her hips, "Start talkin' mister!"

"My name is Yamanaka Inoichi, Ino-chan, I'm your father."

**Yep, Inoichi's in Ino's head, Ino's mind is lit like Naruto's, and Ino's met her biological father! I hope it doesn't suck...**

**Yes, it's short, but it's a quick update, yes? And even if it **_**sucks**_** review. Flames will be used to toast my upcoming science test.**

**-Survive**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here's the update you all have been waiting for! The shocking conclusion after the ending of the last chapter!**

**And hey, the reviews on my account are 1 (KibaIno oneshot) 3 (This) 4 (RFTS) and 2 (WCIBP?)**

**Language alert. Yep, I should just rate it T at this rate.**

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything you recongize does **_**not**_** belong to me; Whilst I have taken a slight bit of a creative liscense with some of the characters, I do not own them, I just play with 'em!**

Ino stepped back, gasping, "M-My father? My f-father's in a c-coma, the doctors don't think he'll w-wake up, you can't be my father!" Ino exclaimed, "You just _can't! _You can't-!" Ino spun on her toes and took off down a random hallway, not caring, or seeing, where she was going as she cried.

Inoichi watched as his little girl ran off crying, and after a short mental battle, he took after his daughter. After running down several hallways, the older Yamanaka discovered his daughter curled up in a ball, sobbing. "Ino," he cooed, pulling her into a hug.

Asuma sat by Ino's bedside, with his head bowed. Kurenai walked towards the room, but stopped at the doorway. The red-eyed woman looked down, for a minute, as if considering what she's about to do, then continued on in. Sitting down in a chair next to Asuma, she placed her hand on his arm. The dark haired man looked up and Kurenai saw that his eyes were red from crying, "Ino's a fighter." Kurenai said, in an attempt to comfort him, and when that didn't work, Kurenai said, "She loves you too much to just up and quit." She hugged her boyfriend around the neck and walked out of the hospital room.

Naruto sat quitely on the swingset in the park, Anko watching him from a park bench. Since Ino had been sent to the hospital two days before, the usually bubbly blond had quieted, and his adopted mother was now _very_ concerned. Naruto heard gentle footsteps and looked up to see a dark haired, pale skinned girl just about his age. She said, "Ano, m-mind if I sit here?" Naruto shook his head, and the shy girl sat next to him on the swing, "M-my name is H-Hyuuga Hinata," she started, "H-Haruno Sakura was bullying m-me two days a-ago and Yamanaka I-Ino stood up for me," Hinata bowed her head, "Gomenasai sumimasen." Sliding off the swing she started to walk away, but Naruto wouldn't see that. "Hey, wait-!" Anko's head snapped up from what she was reading to see Naruto chasing after a dark haired girl in a kimono. When the girl's head swung around, Anko smirked. _'Only _my_ kid would chase Hyuuga Hiashi's daughter,'_ apparently laughing at something she just read, the Mitarashi checked the park and surrounding areas for Hyuuga guards and was surprised to find none. _'What the hell? Hiashi's one the most overprotective parents in Konoha, even if he doesn't show it,_' Anko rolled her eyes, then realized, "She's gonna be one heckuva kunoichi when she gets older."

Hinata stopped and turned around to look at Naruto, who stuck his hands in his pockets, "Why're you apologizing? I mean, the people who should apologize are the idiots who did it." He gave her a wide grin, "If Ino stood up for you, she must see something in you." Pulling a hand out of his pockets he offered it to Hinata, "Wanna come swing with me? We can play on the playground, too." He added rapidly when he saw the anxious look on her face. Hinata looked at him, at his hand, and than back at him before giggling and nodding.

Asuma looked at Ino again, before sighing. When he had first come to the hospital, they believed she was only out of because of all the medicine, now they believe she hit her head on the ground hard enough to give herself a concussion. "Ino," Asuma began, but couldn't continue. "I-Ino, you're my little girl, my princess, and I need you to wake up, I know it's selfish, but I need you to wake up."

Ino had stopped crying minutes earlier but Inoichi wasn't about to let go of her. She was his daughter, the daughter he barely knew. Ino looked up and her bright blue eyes were met by darker blue ones. Inoichi asked "Yes?" and Ino decided she liked the sound of his voice; Gruff, like Asuma's, but with a softer undertone. "How're you here?"

"I guess," Inoichi looked up and around, "Because whilst my body's been in one place, my mind's been trying to find my body, my mind found you, a Yamanaka who suffered the same injury, it thought you were me, and so now I'm here."

"Can you stay here?" Ino looked up at Inoichi, who sighed, "I _have_ to find my body, I _have_ to wake up."

"Inoko-baa-sama is teaching me to transfer my mind to a different person's body, maybe I can do that with you." Ino said, a plan starting to form. Inoichi grinned, then said, "Let's go. I'm sure whoever's taking care of you wants you back." The two stood up and started walking.

"Sarutobi Asuma." Ino said, and Inoichi turned to her, one eyebrow raised. "Asuma, he's taking care of me."

"Kumi-chan's deliquent brother," Inoichi muttered, chuckling. He held out one hand to Ino and she accepted it.

After several minutes of walking, Inoichi stopped and Ino stopped as well, looking at the brightly lit doorway in front of her. Inoichi knelt down to Ino's height, and kissed her forehead before saying, "I love you, Juu-chan. Now go to Asuma." Placing one hand in the middle of her back, Inoichi pushed Ino forwards, into the light.

Kurenai was watching as Asuma gently ran his hand through Ino's hair, when Ino's eyes snapped open, before she groaned and closed them again, "Too...Bright..." Asuma blinked, and Kurenai dimmed the lights before walking over. "Ino-chan?" Kurenai said gently, "I dimmed the lights."

Blue eyes were cracked open hesitantly before Ino opened them all the way, "Hi, Daddy." Asuma smiled, relieved, before he hugged Ino, "Don't you ever do that."  
"I'll try, Daddy." Ino replied and Kurenai turned to quietly walk out, before Ino called, "Kurenai-chan? Where're you going?" The pale skinned Genjutsu mistress smiled and turned around, walking back over to the father and daughter.

**Ok, whoo...**_**That**_** was fast...I had one paragraph at six this morning and at nine AM, with breaks for my computer to reboot (That probably was the main reason it took so long, my computer being slow as heck...) breakfast, water, getting dressed, so roughly eight paragraphs in about an hour (I started writing at eight, I haul my ass outta bed at six.)**

**Review peoples? I still want some, 'cause, seriously, it keeps me writing.**

**-Survive**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I'm back with chapter seven. For all of my Rising From The Sand readers, I am sadly taking a short break between updates (Not that there hasn't already been a huge gap) to write the upcoming chapter and hopefully make it long. Hopefully.**

**Language alert: I'm turning into a little pottymouth ain't I? Some swearing for Ino, Asuma and Anko.**

_**There is a chunk of this that is MATURE!!!!!!!**_** There will be warning, but for anyone who doesn't like sexual themes, I would suggest skipping one chunk of this chapter. The mature chunk will be start at the line of numbers and end at the line of letters, 'right? Good.**

**Ok, so recap: Ino went to hospital because of fight with Sakura and two OCs whilst standing up for Hinata (And aggravating Sakura because Ino just doesn't like her, but we'll ignore that) and Inoichi's now in Ino's head and Naruto and Hinata are well on their way to becoming friends.**

**Disclaimer: I own, well, a stuffed kitty, a quilt and a pillow. And all the ideas boppin' 'round my head, but not NARUTO, sadly.**

Ino had been released from the hospital two days earlier, but Asuma had somehow convinced the principal of the Academy to allow Ino to stay home for a week, so Ino was bored senseless. "Can we go to the park?" The blonde asked, and Asuma absently replied, "No." Ino sighed and rolled her eyes, before asking, "Can we go to Anko's?"

"I'm busy," came the reply. Ino sighed, before picking up one of her school books. Inside said book was a piece of paper. On said piece of paper was a map. Said map was a map of the apartment building where Ino and Asuma lived. In said apartment building there were at least five places Ino could use to escape. One of said five places was right outside Ino's bedroom window. And Ino was sitting in said bedroom, next to said window. Ino quickly jotted down a note for her father, then made her way out of the window.

Ino was well on her towards Anko's house when Asuma noticed the silence. _'That's odd,'_ he thought, getting up. He made his way to her bedroom and his eyebrow twitched when he realized it was empty. He walked over to her bed and picked up the note, _I'll probably be either at or near Anko's when you find this note._ He rolled his eyes, knowing Ino knew him was too well if she could write something like this.

"Ino, what are you doin' here?" Anko opened the door to see a smiling Ino, "I snuck out. Is Naruto here?" Anko laughed and nodded, opening the door enough for Ino to step in, "He's got a friend as well."

"Who?" Ino looked to Anko and the purple haired woman replied, "Hyuuga Hinata." Ino smiled and went in Naruto's bedroom, after knocking, of course. "Ino-nee-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, leaping from his bed.

"Hey, Naru-chan," Ino replied, "Hi, Hinata-chan, how're you today?"  
"I-I'm fine, Ino-chan," Hinata said, looking down, "Arigatou for s-saving me from Haruno-san." Ino grabbed Hinata's chin, bringing the lavender eyes to met Ino's bright blue ones, "Tut tut, Hinata-chan, a shinobi doesn't look at the ground when giving a report. We have to work on that." Dropping the younger girl's chin, Ino's hand went to her own chin, rubbing it as she thought, "Hmm." Inside Ino's mind, she was complying a list of things she had to help Hinata with, _'Confidence, obviously. Posture as well,'_ Ino added, looking at Hinata's rather slumpy posture with a critical eye, _'One more thing to put on my never-ending to-do list.'_

Naruto looked at Ino for a second, then asked, "Does Asuma know you're here?"

"He should by now." Ino gave her 'little brother' a wicked grin and Naruto full out laughed, "You're evil!"

"I know." Ino looked at Hinata, "What were you two doing when I got here?"

"Homework," Naruto pouted and Ino laughed, "What Iruka-sensei cover while I was in the hospital?"

"Uhm," Naruto said, pushing the papers around but Hinata said, "W-We covered the First N-Ninja War, and w-what prompted it."

Naruto, knowing Ino well enough to know she wanted a full report, said, "It was prompted when Iwa launched an uncalled for attack on Suna. Kiri teamed up with Konoha and Suna to fight against Kumo and Iwa; The Konoha-Kiri-Suna alliance won, even though Iwa and Kumo had several of the smaller villages on their side. Konoha lost 1,342 shinobi, Suna lost 3,615 because of the abrupt attack, no one had time to prepare, Kiri lost 1,425, Iwa lost 2,516 and Kumo lost 1,494."

"I-Iwa cut off all trade t-to and from Suna in an a-attempt to starve the people l-living there, but I-Iwa failed because of the u-underground tunnels t-that had existed between K-Konoha and Suna d-during until the r-reign of the S-Sandaime K-Kazekage," Hinata said, "H-He had those d-destroyed so that K-Konoha couldn't i-invade Suna that way."

Ino nodded, "Good." Her head was bowed, then extremely suddenly, her head snapped up and she said, "Hinata! What was the date that Kiri joined in the Ninja War?"

"U-Uh, November 1-16th!"

"Not fast enough, but correct. Naruto! Which Tsuchikage ordered the attack on Suna?"

"The Nidaime Tsuchikage, Kurokin no Akagin!"

"Correct. Hinata! Which Uchiha ANBU captain became famous for his valiance?"

"Captain U-Uchiha Arashi, his m-mask was a r-red lion."

"Correct. Naruto! The names of the first Ino-Shika-Chou trio!"

"Yamanaka Inomaru, Nara Shikachi and Akimichi Chougo."

"Correct again. Hinata! List the five major clans from each village during the First Ninja War."

"U-Uchiha from K-Konoha, Sabaku from S-Suna, K-Kiri had the Tsurugi clan, H-Hyuuga from Kumo, and I-Iwa had the Kurokin clan."

"Correct once more. That's enough." Ino sat on the bed and closed her eyes, leaning against the wall. Inside her head, she was strangling her father.

"Dad! What the _hell_ were you _thinking_?! That I'd know enough about the First Ninja War to give a _pop quiz_?!" Ino screamed at Inoichi who just held up his hand, "I just wanted to know if they knew their stuff." When she opened her mouth, he held up a finger, "You've been stuck in your house for _two days_. Your friends most likely think you've been studying like a lunatic out of complete and utter boredom."

"I studied," Ino said and Inoichi raised an eyebrow, "Yes, on how to escape the apartment building without Asuma noticing. Well done, by the way."

"Thank you. Now I've gotta get back to reality. See ya!" Ino waved at her dad as she exited her mind and returned to the world.

Anko opened the door to see an extremely annoyed Asuma, and he said, "She snuck out. She here?"

"Yep. With Naruto and Hinata. You've been to Naruto's room?" When he shook his head Anko rolled her eyes, "Up the stairs, second door to your right. By the way, I think with her here it would be the perfect time to go on a date with Kurenai, seeing as she's rather annoyed that you stood her up on your last date."

"Which date?" Asuma asked, his eyes wide.

"The one you were supposed to be at last night." Anko replied.

"Shit."

"I would suggest running to her apartment, buying a few flowers and a box of chocolates on the way." Asuma didn't say anything to Anko, he just ran like Hellhounds were on his heels.

Anko smiled smugly to herself, _'Give yourself a pat on the back, you just saved Ino-chan from a pissed off Asuma and saved Asuma from a pissed off Kurenai.'_

The purple haired psychopath walked over to the foot of the stairs, "Anyone up for a night of movies, popcorn, candy and soda?"

The three kids heard Anko's yell and the two blond(e)s grinned, and Ino called, "Coming!" Looking back, "Hurry up, Hinata-chan!"

"B-But my father-" Hinata stuttered out and Anko called, "Your father allowed you to come over here yeah?"

"Y-Yes..."

"So he can kiss my ass if he has any objections about you spending the night. I'll get you to school tomorrow." Naruto saw the look on Hinata's face and laughed, "My mom's not the most child-friendly parent around, but she is definitely the funnest!"

"Funnest isn't a word!" Anko called and from the rather distant sound, she was probably halfway across the room from the stairs.

"And she's got the best hearing around," Ino said with a grin, then she said, "Don't sulk, Naruto, it's movie night!"

Naruto's expression changed so quickly it was hilarious, and he yelled, "Last one at the sofa is a bowl of old ramen!"

"He's a ramen addict, ya gotta learn to live with it." Ino shrugged at Hinata who giggled. The two slowly made their descent and when Ino reached the bottom of the staircase, Naruto was already bouncing up and down on the couch. "He's an idiot." Ino said, and Hinata said, "A-At least he's a f-funny idiot."

Asuma stood in front of Kurenai's apartment, a box of chocolates in one hand, a rose bouquet in the other. He shoved the box into one arm so he could knock on the door. About two minutes after his knock, Kurenai answered the door, "Hel-Asuma." Her voice changed from cheerful to angry in a matter of seconds, "Where were you last night?" She asked, her voice accusing.  
"At home, writing reports." He gave her a shaky smile, and instantly regretted it when her scowl deepened. He, with no clue what else to do, held out the chocolates and roses in hope that she'd forgive him; She did.

"I love these flowers," Kurenai said, taking the rose bouquet, and asked, "How'd you pick them?"

"I got a crash course in the art of flowers when Ino's grandmother decided to reopen the shop, and she wanted Ino to learn the different colors so Ino could later get a job there."

"Ah," Kurenai smiled at him, and opened the door to allow him entrance. Placing the bouquet on the end table next to her sofa, she also accepted the chocolates. And allowed Asuma to kiss her, then she suggested, "I have takeout and a new movie."

"Which movie?" Asuma asked, making his way to her dining room table, and she replied, "Sweeney Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street."  
"I heard of that, wasn't it a musical first?"

"Yes, which is why I got it. Here." She shoved a plate of lukewarm food at him, "It's not very warm. Could you put it in?"

"Sure." Asuma shrugged, put his plate down and grabbed the box, before shoving the movie into the player.

The couple cuddled up on the coach and Asuma clicked through all of the commercials before telling it to play. Kurenai hummed the music and when it got to 'Worse Pies in London', she sung along. Asuma looked at her, "Have you seen this before?"

"I went to the musical once. This is my favorite song." She replied and cuddled closer.

Naruto fell back into the sofa laughing as Dorie said, "Es-ca-pay. Strange, it's spelt just like escape!" Ino rolled her eyes at him, then turned to Anko, "You'da thought my dad," in her mind, Inoichi flinched at this, "Woulda shown up by now."

"He did," Anko said, "But he missed a date with Kurenai last night, so I sent him on his way to make up for his idiocy."

"So that's what he missed last night. There was an odd scribble on the calender. Now that I think of it, it did sorta form the words 'date' and 'Kurenai-chan'." Ino put one of her fingers on her lip, thinking, "I know what it said! Date, 7 PM, Kurenai-chan, New restuarant."

"And he pissed her off by missing it. But he's probably made up with her by now."

1234567891011121314151617181920212223242526272829303132333435363738394041424344454647484950

They had just finished the movie, and Kurenai yawned. Asuma looked at the time and said, "It's probably time for me to leave." Just as he stood up to go, Kurenai grabbed the back of his shirt, "No, stay."

Asuma looked at her, and blinked once, then twice, "Kurenai-chan?"

"I'm twenty-two and a consenting adult; You're my twenty-three year old boyfriend, also a consenting adult." She said, which informed him she was completely and totally sober.

"B-But..."  
"I know Anko well enough that she won't let Ino out of her sight until school tomorrow morning, and both Anko and Ino have keys to your apartment, so even if anything happens, which I doubt, Ino will still be able to get into your apartment." Kurenai's red eyes looking into Asuma's amber ones evenly, before she closed the gap and kissed him.

They began to make out and she wrapped her legs around his waist while he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to his body. He carried her to her bedroom, only removing one hand from her to open the door. He stepped in and closed the door before dropping her on the bed and pinning her beneath him. Asuma pressed his lips to her neck, making her moan his name.

Kurenai moaned once more, and Asuma pulled up just to see her ruby red lips, before he captured them with his. He sat up, pulling her with him and she straddled him. Kurenai pulled off her shirt to reveal a crimson lace bra and he grinned wickedly. Once more he pushed her down and kissed her full on the lips, he licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth ever so slightly. After a minute of this Kurenai pulled her head back; They both were gasping for air and her fingers were making quick work of the zipper on his pants.

Kurenai flipped Asuma over after she removed his pants and he was now working on removing her skirt. The chain smoker ran his hands down her legs, pulling her skirt down as he went, until the skirt was off. Kurenai straddled him again and he started working on her shoes, quickly removing them. Now he was in his boxers and her in her underwear. Her hands went to the waist of his boxers and he was removing her bra.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzaAbBcCdDeEfFgGhHiIkKlLmMnNoOpPqQrRsStTuUvVwWxXyYzZ

Anko smiled at the sleeping children in her living room, they had watched three movies and had been halfway through the fourth when Hinata conked out, Ino conked out at the end of the fourth movie and Naruto didn't even last ten minutes into the fifth. Walking over she slipped her hands under Naruto and she carried him up to his bedroom. After changing him into his pajamas and tucking him in, which included turning on his music and placing his stuffed fox in his arms, she hurried slowly made her way down the stairs to get the girls. Making a Kage Bushin, she got both girls into the guest bedroom Ino normally used, which, happily, had a bunkbed. Anko's clone placed Ino in her preferred bunk, the top bunk, and pulled the purple covers up to Ino's chin and put the stuffed animal Ino had accidently left when she was six in the eight year old's arms, the plushie was a Siamese kitten with a blue flower in it's mouth.

The real Anko put Hinata in the bottom bunk, pulled the blankets up to the pale girl's chin, and, she couldn't help it, kissed the indigo haired girl's forehead. Walking over to the door, she turned out the light with a "Good night girls."

**Not much really happened after the M-scene, but I really wanted to have that be the ending.**

**Thank you for reading this! And not killing me for that one scene!**

**Review? Please? Pretty please? It takes about, I dunno, a minute or two of your day to write me a review. There's 1440 minutes in a day, you spend about 480 sleeping (About 8 hours of sleep), 90 doing homework, 360 at school which leaves 510 to do whatever the hell you feel like doing, well, about 10 minutes for dinner leaves you with 500, and about 10 minutes for breakfast leaves you with 490, and that's only about, hmm, *Does her math* 4.1 hours? (4 hours, 10 minutes) And even **_**if**_** you subtract 2 minutes for a review, you've still got four hours and eight minutes. 'Cept if you're my next door neighbor, his mom says she hasn't seen him 'cause one of his teachers gives him about 5x the amount of homework the others do.**

**-Survive **


	8. Chapter 8

**And chapter eight is here, y'all! WHOOO!**

**Language alert!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO, and no, that's not even on my Christmas list...I want an iPod! *Cries***

Anko slammed the door to the guestroom open, "Rise and shine, ladies! You have school and I have work!" As she walked away, "There are bags with clothes for you on the chair, purple for Ino, blue for Hinata!" Ino opened her eyes, and muttered a very rude word, before yawning.

Hinata blinked, then sat up, "I-Ino-chan?"

"Yep?" Ino was almost to the ground and she looking at Hinata, one eyebrow raised.

"W-Where are we?"  
"One of Anko's two guestrooms. She had an apartment before, and she and Naruto shared a room, but later she found this house," Ino shrugged, "I used to sleepover often, for when Asuma was on a mission."

"A-Asuma-san's like y-your father but you c-call him by his first n-name, why?" Hinata asked and Ino smiled gently, "I'll tell you when I trust you enough to keep a secret, Ok?" Hinata nodded, thinking, _'Why won't she tell me?'_

"Oy, gaki, get up!" Anko banged Naruto's door open and yelled in. Her 'son' looked up from the homework covering his desk, "I was already awake." Anko smirked and closed the door before walking down the hallway and down the stairs. The purple haired kunoichi turned into the kitchen and started to make lunches for the children. She waited for the sounds indicating the brats were awake.

Ino looked at what she got, "At least Anko has good taste." Looking at Hinata, "You can use the bathroom, I'll get changed in here." Hinata nodded, took the bag and went into the bathroom down the hall. Ino's clothes were a purple and silver Chinese style sleeveless top, black cargo pants, black fingerless gloves and black shinobi sandals. Ino looked into the hallway and saw Naruto leave his room; Dark gray cargo pants, black shinobi sandals, an orange T-shirt with a red swirl in the middle covered by a black jacket and black fingerless gloves.

Hinata stepped into the hallway and both blond(e)s raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances, and Ino said, "Kimonos, while pretty, aren't practical." Hinata looked down to her blue kimono covered in snowflakes, "I-I don't have a-anything but k-kimonos."  
"Girl, we've gotta change that," Ino said and grabbed Naruto. The two started conspiring to get Hinata new clothes and when the Hyuuga girl tried to speak, Ino would say, "Hush!" Hinata sighed, guessing neither would let this slide, then she looked at Naruto, "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?" He looked at her, and she said, "I-I thought only girls c-cared about fashion."

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Ino said, "This isn't about fashion, Hina-chan, it's about being practical, which kimonos aren't. So deal with it."

"B-But-" Hinata started to say, but Ino held up a finger, and said, "No buts!" Hinata was going to say something else, and Ino said, "And you can't talk your way outta this. Now c'mon, Anko's probably starting to get antsy." Naruto could only laugh as Hinata sighed and followed Ino. The Hyuuga heiress looked at Naruto, and asked, "Is s-she always like t-this?"  
"Yep, and after a while, you'll get used to it," Naruto started down the steps, "Or learn to ignore it." Hinata giggled when Ino slapped Naruto upside the head and then the indigo haired girl followed the 'siblings' down the stairs.

Anko looked at the trio in front of her, Ino, the rather bossy leader, Naruto, the rather annoying brother, and Hinata, the rather sweet best friend. Anko handed each of them their bentos, then opened the door, and said, "Move it, brats, I haven't got all day!" Then she laughed wickedly when Ino muttered, "Bipolar bitch."

Ino rolled her eyes and just took off running towards the school. Naruto followed her within seconds and Hinata quickly stepped it up to keep up with the other two.

Asuma watched as Kurenai moved around the kitchen, and when she saw him rolling his eyes, Kurenai snapped, "I'd like to see you do this!"

Asuma grinned and said, "Out of the way." Very calmly he picked up the knife and started chopping the vegatables. He reached under her sink and grabbed a pot, then he put said pot in the sink and turned the water on. After a few moments, he turned off the water, and asked, "Can you put this on the stove for me?"  
"Sure," Kurenai took the pot, "Low, Medium or High?"

"High, it'll bring it to boil faster and please put it about two cups of rice."

"Ok."

**And this is short as all heck but NaNoWriMo has begun! Feel lucky, two chapters in one day.**

**-Survive**


End file.
